


Peer Pressure

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the 2004 challenge "A Show of Independence."





	Peer Pressure

"Go ahead, take one. Nobody'll know." 

JD stared at the other boy, his eyes wide. "I..."

"Dare ya." The other boy smiled mockingly. "Or are you too chicken?"

A quick glance around the store revealed the five year old was on his own. Vin was out of sight; Chris and Buck were looking at something in the automotive section, their backs to the candy aisle. 

Taking a deep breath, JD squared his shoulders and stood up straight and tall. "I don't care what you call me, I'm not gonna steal any candy." And with that, he turned and marched away.


End file.
